


Victorious Failure

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What was the good of surviving if no one cares about why you made the sacrifice you made?





	Victorious Failure

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2019, Table 01.
> 
> Prompt: _major_

Carpenter swore long, loudly, and in languages his nervous handlers had never heard even in their dreams. Expletives tumbled from his lips like hailstones, punctuated by the sound of his fist slamming into the wall, into the shatterproof glass in his quarters --

\-- his _cell_, more like --

\-- and he kept right on going until exhaustion left him boneless in an armchair, gulping air while the SC goons stared at one another.

_This_ was what his crew sacrificed themselves for? Even Emerson wouldn't give him the time of day. 

He squeezed his eyes closed.

_The Invid are going to eat Earth alive._


End file.
